


Contented warmth

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, MPF tropes and fandoms 2020, Smut, Tropes and Fandoms, melting pot fanfiction, wolf mates, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Remus and Ginny are huddling for warmth when things heat up in a different way, when something unexpected happens ...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Contented warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Melting Pot Fanfictions Tropes and Fandoms game— this was for the 9th of June roll. I chose cuddling for warmth as my trope and Remus/Ginny as my pairing. Thank you to the admins for running this event!!!

Remus stood outside the Burrow watching as the snow floated down, standing down the awning was his protection from the snow hitting him. Wishing he didn’t have to go out there he procrastinated by tugging his gloves on further and tightening his scarf. 

“Remus, don’t go out there. It’s too cold to walk back to your cottage. Stay here. There’s plenty of rooms with everyone away for the holidays.” She spoke like an Angel from the kitchen. 

Reentering the house he acted as if it wasn’t the only thing he wanted to do, “Only if you’re sure.” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you getting sick. Come into the den.” Ginny said. 

“Okay, I won’t fight you on this,” Remus said, smiling as he followed her. 

When they entered the den they found the fireplace was covered in snow and the room had started to cool down considerably. 

“Oh wow, the chimney must have crushed open again.” Ginny said, running her hands through her hair. How were they going to stay warm for the night? Magic in this kind of situation could only do so much. 

“It’s okay, we’ll get some blankets and cast some warming charms and huddle up. It’s not so bad.” Remus went into damage control trying to make her feel better. 

“Sure. I’ll just go get the blankets.” Ginny said, rushing out of the room. 

Remus set pillows on the lounge and made himself comfortable with his wand out ready. 

Ginny returned with a pile of blankets and walked over to the lounge taking a seat beside him, spreading the blankets over them she let Remus cast the warming charms over each blanket they had. Shifting on the lounge Remus moved closer to her and pulled her closer. 

“For more warmth.” Remus said in a way of explanation. 

Suddenly feeling very warm Ginny nodded, “Of course.” 

As the night went on they became more and more chilled, to try and warm the other up they started to rub their hands on the others arms causing friction. Remus’ breathing started to accelerate and he was aware of how much of a woman she had become. 

Their eyes connected at the same time, and without questioning the pull of attraction they felt— they moved closer and their lips connected. Magic exploded between them causing more warmth to spread between them. 

“We should stop,” Ginny breathed. 

“Yes, we should,” Remus said, unconsciously pulling her closer. 

Peeling her sweater over her head, “For closer contact to keep warm.” She explained. 

“Of course,” Remus said, pulling his own sweater off. Clothes hit the ground and Ginny straddled him— their breathing synced up and she started to rock against his hard length. 

“Lift up,” Remus said, his hands helping her raise off his lap so he could guide himself into her. Feeling her tight around him was even more of a turn on than he had ever felt with any other witch. It was as if everything was falling into place within him. 

“I’ve never felt this before.” Ginny whispered as they slowed their movements, getting used to their connection. 

“I haven’t either. My wolf is calm as well. It’s strange.” Remus said confused, normally his wolf wouldn’t shut up. But now he was content to just sit back and not explain what was happening. Why did he feel like this? 

“Hermione said something about this…” Ginny said trailing off. 

“What did she have to say on the matter?” Remus said chuckling that of course Hermione knew what was going on. 

“That if a werewolf and the person they are… for lack of a better word mating, and they felt this sense of calm with each other that it meant they were soul mates.” 

“Oh.” Remus said, sitting there in shock he didn’t see the cringe from Ginny. 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” She asked. 

“I never thought this would happen with me.” He explained, “I always thought I would be alone.” 

“What does this mean?” 

“I sense that we have to talk about this when we aren’t in the middle of having sex.” Remus said, dryly. 

“That is a fair point,” she said, laughing and then kissing him slowly. 

“You know I won’t hurt you right?” Remus asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. 

“I do, Hermione also said wolves can’t hurt their mate in any way.” Ginny said, smiling as she lowered her lips back to his. 

“She has much knowledge,” he said, moving his hands back to her hips and starting to thrust again. 

“We must make an altar and praise her.” Ginny said. 

“Let’s stop talking about Hermione now,” Remus said, connecting their lips again. Pushing his tongue past her lips, he moved her so that she was laying on the sofa and he was above her. 

Increasing his thrusts, he felt his orgasm building up and her tightening around him. Moving his hand between them he put pressure on her bud bringing her to the edge quicker. 

Falling over the edge together, Ginny screamed his name, Remus growling against her throat. 

“Let’s talk later after some sleep.” Remus suggested, tiredly. 

“I agree.” Ginny said as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

Falling asleep still connected, they were both content and warm. 

Remus’ wolf practically purring inside, feeling the power from being with his mate. 


End file.
